emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6610 (19th July 2013)
Plot Nikhil treats Bob and Brenda at the B&B. Bob says he's arranged a honeymoon for them in Scarborough. Chas stops herself from booking a wedding in Las Vegas to run it by Cameron who is shocked at the thought. Val and Eric are leaving Victoria and Amy to go to Albufeira to view a house, Nikhil will be in charge of them. Diane tells Andy and Victoria that she's decided to stay in the village. Charity overhears Diane talking of Chas's plans to marry Cameron in Las Vegas. Gennie packs up her things at the factory, Rishi has bought her a car as a leaving present. Charity passes on Chas's wedding news to Debbie. Kerry and Dan wake up hungover on the couch at Dale Head, they both have tattoos on the sole of their feet expressing their love for each other. Brenda asks Bob to move in with her. Debbie confronts Cameron over the wedding plans and is furious with him for stringing her along. Jai informs Charity he's told Noah he can have a cat and that they both want her home. Cameron tells Debbie that he and Chas are not getting married and if it wasn't for Carl blackmailing him, he would still be with her. He says he went back to Chas through guilt of wrecking her life. Debbie's anger at him comes spilling out and she throws him out, just as Gennie happens to pass by. Cameron decides to marry Chas. Gennie quizzes Debbie but Charity interrupts them and mentions she's thinking of returning to Holdgate Farm. Sean isn't pleased when he finds out about Dan's tattoo. Val and Eric leave for Albufeira, telling Victoria and Amy not to put Nikhil off buying. Gennie tells Debbie about how Cameron threatened her, she wants to tell Chas what she saw. Debbie wants her to stay out of it. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Office Noteable dialogue Brenda Walker: (on being fussed over at the B&B) "Oh, everyone's being so nice!" Val Pollard: "That's 'cause you're paying for it Brenda. Don't get used to it." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes